Home?
by Angeldance
Summary: Serena and Mina are sisters, Mina has lived in Los Angeles with their dad, Serena in London with their mom. When Serena was 6 and Mina 7 the separated, now almost 10 years later their mom has died and Serena and her 2 BFFs Lita and Zack are moving to LA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers Apply

By: Angeldance

A young woman with silvery blonde hair sat looking out the window of the plane. She was headed to California, her new home, from London, a place of many memories. She sighed, a single tear escaping her light blue eyes, as she remembered where she was headed and why. Her two companions heard the sigh; the brunette with pink highlights turned to the young woman and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You alright, Rena?" The brunette asked.

Rena turned to her, "I miss my mom and . . . I'm scared. I haven't seen my dad or Mina in almost ten years. Lita, what if Mina is upset with me? I mean, she doesn't know I'm moving in, what if she doesn't want me to?"

"Then Zack and I'll have to kick her ass," the brunette said, shrugging.

Rena smiled and laid her head on Lita's shoulder. Lita in turn, laid her head on top of Rena's head. In minutes both were sound asleep. At the sound of the two lightly snoring a young man sitting next to Lita looked up from his book. He had spiked brown hair with blonde tips and the same green eyes as Lita. He placed a blanket over the two and went back to reading his book.

"Lita, Serena, wake-up. We're about to land," the man next to Lita said as he gently shook them.

"Zack, stop, I'm up" Lita said as she sat up.

Lita turned a little to Serena and shook her, "Rena,"

"I'm awake" Serena said as she too sat up.

All three sat up right in their seats and buckled up. Zack handed the girls each a piece of gum after taking one for himself.

The plane landed without any problems and everyone exited into the terminal. Even with the air-conditioning on in the terminal the temperature was much warmer then it was in London. Lita was the first out of her brown and pink coat. She wore a green halter top and low rise jeans. Serena was next; she placed her fluffy pink coat over her forearm. She wore and off the shoulder light pink t-shirt and a flowing white skirt that came to just above her knees. Zack took off his dark brown coat while glaring at everyone looking at the two girls. He wore a button up blue shirt and khakis.

"My dad said he'd meet us by the exit after we got our luggage," Serena informed them.

"Ok."

It took a few minutes to gather all their luggage and a few more to get it all on a trolley to wheel it to the exit. By the time they managed it all it was 11 in the morning. When they got there they suddenly remembered they had no idea what Serena's dad looked like. So they stood by the door, and hoped he would find them.

A man in a dark navy blue suit started their way. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes. Serena spotted him first and gasped. Lita and Zack looked over to where Serena was looking and noticed a man in his late forties heading their way.

"Rena? Is that him?" Lita asked softly.

"He hasn't changed."

"Serena?" The man asked.

"Dad?" Serena said.

Serena's dad pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, baby, for not being there. I wanted to be, I really did."

"It's ok dad. I got your letter, I understand." Serena said as she pulled away and wiped away the stray tears. "These are my best friends, Lita, and her brother Zack. Guys this is my dad, Ken Williams."

"Hello Mr. Williams." Lita and Zack said in unison.

"So these are the friends that are moving here with you?" Ken asked.

"Yes, did you find them a place?" Serena asked as Ken started leading them out of them terminal.

"Not yet, but until I do they are welcome at the house, there is more then enough room."

The group was assaulted by the heat of Los Angelos. A few seconds after they grew accustomed to the heat reporters swarmed in, cameras flashing, questions flying.

"Mr. Williams?! Are these friends of your daughter's?!"

"Mr. Williams?! What have you to say about the rumors that you and Ms. Cathy Watson are getting married?!"

"Mr. Williams?!"

"Mr. Williams?!"

Lita and Zack stood on either side of Serena, protecting her from the recorders, bodies, and various other things being thrown in their way. Some how or another they group made it to a black limousine without incident. A man who Serena assumed worked for her father held the door open as the four climbed in, he then walked around the car and climbed in the driver seat.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. They're like vultures, all they do all day is look for limos. It probably would have been better if I came in jeans and a taxi, but I wasn't sure how much luggage you were bringing." Ken apologized.

"They didn't know who I was." Serena stated.

"No, your mom specifically wanted you to have your life separate from mine and Mina's. It was part of the agreement that no one outside of the family knew about you." Ken stated sadly.

"And, now?" Serena asked softly.

"It would be a little hard to hide, even if I wanted to." Ken said. "So, Zack, Rena tells me you want to be a doctor. We have a great university near the house. I'd be happy to help you transfer." He said after several moments of tense silence.

"Thank you." Zack said as he smiled widely.

"And Lita, I assume you'll be attending high school with Rena?" Ken asked.  
"Yes sir." Lita said politely.

"Please, no sir, it's Ken, or Mr. Williams if your more comfortable with that. And I'll have you and Rena registered by next week. That way you have a week to settle in, and you know, shop."

Lita grinned widely. "Thank you."

All four talked for the rest of the ride. When they arrived it was around three o'clock in the afternoon. The driver came around and opened the door for them. The two men got out first and then the driver helped the two ladies out.

"James, where is Mina?" Ken asked the driver.

"Right here daddy."

Everyone turned to see a set of three girls in bikinis. The one who had spoken stood in the middle. She had blonde hair to her butt with sky blue eyes and wore an orange bikini with a yellow and orange swirl wrap skirt. To her right was a petite girl with short cropped blue hair with navy blue eyes. She wore an ice blue bikini with a blue and white swirl wrap skirt. To the blonde's left stood a girl with dark brown almost black hair with red tips and violet eyes. She wore a red bikini with a red and purple swirl wrap skirt.

"Hello Ami, Rei." Ken said to the other girls.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

"Mina, I want you to meet Lita and Zack Jameson, They will be staying with us for a while. Lita will be going to school with you while Zack attends the university." Ken said as he 'conveniently' forgot to introduce Serena.

"He's my brother by the way." Lita said.

Serena laughed, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"And this would be . . ." Ken started.

"Hey Meens, You miss me?" Serena asked as she looked at Mina.

"R-Rena?" Mina stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply

By: Angeldance

_"R-Rena?" Mina stuttered_.

Serena smiled sadly and nodded her head. Mina ran over to her little sister and enveloped her in a hug. Both girls cried out in happiness and held each other tightly. Slowly Mina pulled away, tears falling from her eyes, and looked at Serena.

"What . . . what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in London?" Mina asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't have to stay. I can leave-" Serena said quickly as she pulled further away from Mina.

"Are you kidding? I haven't seen you in almost ten years and you want to leave?" Mina asked as she started to get angry.

""I'm sorry. I thought you . . .that you . . .didn't want me here." Serena said softly as she looked at her feet.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mina asked confused.

"Because . . . because it's my fault. My fault mom and dad divorced. My fault you never saw mom. And my fault she died." Serena said as she started sobbing.

Lita started towards Serena but Zack stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She turned and glared at him. He shrugged and motioned with his other hand for her to look back at Serena. She turned and what she saw made her smile sadly.

Mina held her sobbing sister as they both slid to their knees, her own tears clouding her vision. She rocked the two of them back and forth, hoping to comfort Serena. Ken walked over and knelt down beside his crying daughters. He pulled them into his embrace and just held them there for a few minutes.

When Serena's sobs had quieted to sniffles and Mina's tears had dried he pulled back slightly and looked at both of them. "Serena, none of that was your fault."

"Yes it is." Rena said softly.

"Rena, what gave you that idea?" Mina asked.

Serena looked away, she didn't want her remaining family to think badly of her. She knew without a doubt that everything had been her fault, for that was what she was told, everyday.

Lita turned and looked at Zack and he nodded, letting go of her wrist.

"Who." Lita said, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Ken asked as Serena glared at Lita.

"Not '_what_ gave her that idea', but _who_ gave her that idea." Lita said as she ignored Serena's glare.

"Serena, who-" Ken was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. "Damn. Hold on." Ken said to his daughters as he answered his cell. "Ken Williams . . . yes . . . I just arrived home . . . fine, fine, I'll be right in . . . bye."

"Your going to work, aren't you?" Mina asked angrily.

"I don't like it either Mina, but I have no choice." Ken sighed and turned to Serena. "We'll finish this conversation later."

With that said he signaled to James and climbed into the limo. James closed the door behind him and gave Mina an apologetic look. He walked around to the driver's side and started the limo. Mina just glared at the departing vehicle.

"Ummm, I feel really stupid for asking this . . ." Serena said as she fidgeted.

"Asking what?" Mina said as the car disappeared from sight.

"What does he do for a living? Mom never talked about him, or you. I only know stuff about you from your letters and she didn't know about them." Serena said quietly.

Mina frowned, "She didn't talk about us?" Serena just looked at her hands. "Never mind, it's obviously a sore subject. He's a surgeon. A damn good one too, it just takes up a lot of his time."

"People come from all over to have your dad operate on them, specifically their hearts." The blue haired girl said. "I'm Ami by the way."

"He can't turn them away. I mean if they came all the way here for him to help them it would be rude and inhumane for him to turn them away." Mina sighed.

"Oh." Serena said, "Nice to meet you Ami, that makes you Rei, correct?"

The girl with dark hair and red tips smiled. "Yep. And the pleasure is ours. Mina talks about you a lot. She tried to describe you once but she described a six year old, and your obviously not six."

Serena laughed and Lita was happy to hear her laugh again. Mina hit Rei on the arm and pouted. Seeing this caused everyone to double over in laughter, including Mina.

After regaining their composure Mina noticed two cars in the distance. "Looks like you'll be meeting everyone today."

Serena looked in the direction Mina was looking and saw a black 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago and a dark green 2006 Aston Martin Vanquish. Mina giggled as Serena hid behind her.

AN: I know nothing of cars, I looked these two up online. They were pretty and expensive, so I used them. Till next time . . .

Angeldance


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply

By: Angeldance

The dark green Vanquish was the first to pull up. The engine turned off and both doors opened. The passenger was the first to step out. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore dark khakis and a yellow shirt with the top three buttons undone, showing off his dark chest. The driver walked around to stand next to the blonde; he had shoulder length wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore an unbuttoned forest green dress shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and black jeans.

The Murcielago stopped behind the Vanquish. The engine turned off and the doors opened, the passenger stepped out with a grin on his face. He had shaggy dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a red muscle shirt and light blue jean shorts that came just below his knees. Then the driver stepped out; he had jet black hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt and loose dark blue jeans.

"Hey guys." Rei said as the men walked over to the group.

Lita and Zack came and stood on either side yet slightly behind Mina to protect Serena from the new comers.

"New friends?" The brunette man asked as he looked Lita up and down.

"Yep." Mina said cheerfully, "This is Lita and Zack Jameson. Zack is gonna be going to the university with you boys."

The brunette man immediately looked for a wedding band on Lita's finger. He smiled when he saw her finger bare. Lita caught him looking and smiled to her self.

"He's my brother." Lita told them, still smiling.

"You're from England?" The shaggy blonde asked when he identified her accent.

"Yes. Lived there all my life." Lita said.

"You're here to see Mr. Williams then aren't you?" The short haired blonde asked.

"Sort of." Zack answered.

Mina giggled at the confused looks on the four guys' faces. She reached behind her and grabbed Serena's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Boys, I want you to meet someone very special to me." Mina said, smiling broadly.

The man with short blonde hair frowned. Behind Mina, Serena was fixing her appearance; she cleared her eyes and cheeks of tears and ran her hands through her knee length hair. Lita raised her eyebrows at Serena, who usually cared little about her appearance.

"I'd like you to meet Serena, She's the reason Lita and Zack are here." Mina said as she pulled Serena to stand beside her.

The guys gaped; they had been expecting… they didn't know exactly what to expect, but certainly not a beautiful teenage girl. Serena blushed and bit her lower lip in embarrassment, they were staring, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. She tried to duck behind Mina again but Rei stooped her by throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"You can close your mouths now. You're scaring her." Ami said as Mina giggled.

The black haired man composed himself first, the elbowed the others. "So she's here for Mr. Williams?"

"Kinda, sorta." Mina said smiling.

"What do you mean?" The short haired blonde man asked.

"She's my little sister." Mina said grinning widely.

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

"Are you kidding?"

"I thought your sister was six?"

Mina, Rei, and Ami all started laughing at the various answers from the guys. Serena looked back at Lita and Zack and saw them trying not to laugh. She smiled; it was good to be here.

"Seriously though," the shaggy haired blonde said.

"Jade, my sister was six when I last saw her, ten years ago." Mina told him.

"So that makes you sixteen?" The black haired guy asked Serena.

"Yes." Serena nodded. "I'm sorry, you know my name but I have no idea what yours are."

"Oh, sorry Rena." Mina said blushing. "That is Jade." She said pointing to the shaggy blonde. "That's Nate, Ami's brother," She pointed to the brunette. "That's Kevin," She pointed to the short haired blonde. "And that's Darien," She pointed to the black haired man.


End file.
